Naruto se travestit
by Mika Ichiwara
Summary: Sakura veut absolument sortir avec Sasuke, mais ce dernier n'est pas du même avis c'est alors que Naruto intervient. RÉECRITURE minime fic repris par ... désolé pour la personne concernée mais je ne me souviens plus de son nom TT Chapitre 7/ FIN
1. Chapter 1

**Naruto se travestit, mission : se débarrasser de Sakura**

Disclamer : Ma première fic sur Naruto , je vais enfin faire souffrir ces pauvres personnages XD

Par contre mon style d'écriture n'est pas super mais supportable.

Temari : C'est pas comme ça que tu vas les inciter à lire, regarde c'est comme ça qu'on fait :

VOUS ALLEZ LIRE CETTE FIC **TOUT DE SUITE** !!!!!!!!!!! Voilà !

Moi : Là tu les a fait fuir ,direct …

Temari : Tu va la commence cette fic ou pas ?

Moi : la flemme me prend par surprise…

Temari (menace avec son éventail) : Ecrit.

Moi (commence à taper sur l'ordi) : Oh !!!!!!!!! Une bouffé d'énergie !!!!!!!

Notes : paroles :bla bla bla

Pensées : _bla bla bla_

Gestes : # action #

Notes de l'auteur : (nda : parole)

**Chapitre 1**

C'était une belle journée à Konoha …

« SASSUUUUKEEEEEEE – KUUUUUUUUNNNN !!!!!!!!!!!!!!! »

Hormis les cris de Sakura qui venait s'accrocher au bras du dernier Uchiwa, pour le plus grand malheur de ce dernier. Ils étaient, tout deux, situés sur le terrain d'entraînement.

Sakura : Sasuke – kun !!!!!!!!

Sasuke : Lâche-moi Sakura, t'es lourde.

Sakura : Pourquoi tu es si méchant avec moi ?!! Alors que moi je t'aime !!!!!!

Sasuke : Ce n'est pas réciproque , maintenant lâche-moi !

Sakura : Pourquoi tu veux pas sortir avec moi ?

Sasuke :_ Merde ! Elle ne va pas me lâcher si je ne dis pas quelque chose de crédible._

(Ndr : Rappel du fonctionnement du cerveau de Sasuke :

Son cerveau possèdent un conseil qui est lui-même composé de mini-sasuke. Ils votent des solutions proposées par les autres parties du cerveau.

Ex : Sasuke a faim, réunion des mini-sasuke : 60% je mangerais plus tard

30% je vais manger

20% neutre

Conclusion : Sasuke mangera plus tard)

Donc dans cette situation, une réunion urgente est organisé :

1% sort avec le bonbon rose

49% frappe la

50% invente une excuse bidon

(DRIIING DRIING allo centrale cervical de Sasuke Uchiwa à l'appareil ; auteur : Qui a voté pour le bonbon rose ? ; central cervical : surement la folie ; auteur : …)

Sasuke : Je sors déjà avec quelqu'un.

Sakura : QUOOOIIIIIII ??????!!! Qui c'est ? _je vais la buter cette s-BIIIIIIPPP !!!!!!_

Sasuke : _Cherche, cherche !_

C'est à ce moment là qu'arriva Naruto avec son habituel costume orange (très discret) et son sourire.

Naruto : Salut !!

Sasuke # éclair de génie# : Elle s'appelle Naruko.

Sakura : Quel nom horrible !!!

Naruto : De quoi vous parlez ?

Sasuke : De rien, viens je dois te parler d'homme à homme.

Sakura : Je viens avec vous.

Sasuke : Jusqu'à preuve du contraire tu es une fille et non un homme alors DEGAGE ! et tu n'as pas intérêt à nous suivre !

L'Uchiwa prit le bras de Naruto et le tira hors du terrain d'entraînement.

Sasuke : Naruto, j'ai une faveur à te demander.

Naruto : Quoi ?

Sasuke : Quand je te le dirais, tu ne devras ni me frapper, ni m'éventrer et encore moins me tuer, enfin si tu y arrives, d'accord ?

Naruto : Ouais…

Sasuke : Travestis toi et sors avec moi pour …

Naruto : QUOOOIIIIIIIIII ????????!!!!!!!!!!! Non mais tu es complétement givré !?

Sasuke : Laisse-moi terminer ! C'est juste pour que Sakura me lâche.

Naruto : Pourquoi moi ?

Sasuke : Parce que tu es le seul à pourvoir utiliser Sexy meta.

Naruto : Huuuummm ! Qu'est ce que je gagne en échange ?

Sasuke : Ma plus grande reconnaissance ?

Naruto : Pas suffisant !

Sasuke : Tu veux quoi alors ?

Naruto : Quand Sakura t'aura lâché, je veux que tu te promènes en caleçon dans tout Konoha !

Sasuke : Tu blagues ?

Naruto # grand sourire# : Non !

Sasuke : Tu préfères pas un mois de ramens gratuit ?

Naruto : Un an !

(Réunion mini-sasuke : 50 négocie

48 accepte

2 refuse et sort avec le bonbon rose)

(dring dring CC (central cervical pour ceux qui avaient pas compris) :allo ? ;auteur : ça a augmenté … ; CC : Le côté radin est apparu )

Sasuke : 3 mois.

Naruto : 11 mois.

Sasuke : 5 mois ;

Naruto : 10 mois et c'est mon dernier mots (jean pierre)

Sasuke : …

(Réunion mini-sasuke : 60 oui

49 non

1 neutre)

Sasuke : OK

Naruto : Marché conclu.

Reviews ?


	2. Chapter 2

**Naruto se travestit, mission : se débarrasser de Sakura**

Mika Ichiwara : Me revoilà pour le deuxième chapitre , le 1er était très court, je sais.J'essaierais de faire plus long mais je ne vous promet rien …

Je précise que j'écrit mes fics en cours de français en majorité …

Syawan : eh bien eh bien !! Ca m'a l'air bien partit tout ça, vivement la suite !!

allez bonne continuation, et au fait ton idée des minis sasuke, elle vient d'où ?

Temi-chou : mouhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha

a fondu un câble

J'adore ! J'aime trop le cerveau de Sasuke ! Il marche trop cheloument, mais je

vois bien tous les mini-sasu en train de délibérer ! En tout cas heureusement

qu'il sort pas avec le chewing-gum avarié rose !

Mika Ichawara : L'idée du cerveau de Sasuke vient d'un doujinshi XD j'ai adoré ce fanart ! Je suis même avis que toi Temi-chou !! Moi je préfère l'appeler le malabar avarié

(Surnom piqué dans une fic)

Lady Ange Shadow : Mmh.. Il me semble que je suis tombée sur une fic bien croustillante! J'espère

pouvoir lire bientôt la suite! (Kss.. pourquoi tu me laisses sur ma faim?? T'es

méchant(e)!)

Ps: tu n'acceptes pas les reviews anonymes?

ptite clad : yoop mais sa m'a l'air bien parti tout sa hihi

j'attend la suite bonne chance c'est trop marrant xD

attention tu n'accepte pas les review anonymes o

Mika Ichiwara : Anonymes ? ben je sais pas , j'ai du mal à gérer mon compte , moi et l'anglais ça fait 1000 !!

Ah !!!! J'ai trouvé !! Merci de m'avoir prévenus

kisara-kawai02 : C'était trop bien !

Mika Ichiwara : Merci pour tous vos review !!!

Notes : paroles :bla bla bla

Pensées : _bla bla bla_

Gestes : # action #

Notes de l'auteur : (nda : parole)

**Chapitre 2 :**

Comme vous avez lu, Sasuke a demandé à Naruto de se travestir et de sortir avec lui pour se débarrasser de Sakura.

Sasuke et Naruto se dirigeaient vers une destination inconnue .

Naruto : Où est ce qu'on va ?

Sasuke # sourire indéfini# : Tu vas voir quand on sera arrivé.

Naruto : # voix basse # : Gloups ! Je crains le pire.

Après quelques minutes de marche, ils arrivèrent devant la demeure Huyga.

Naruto : Non … tu vas pas me dire que …

Sasuke #cogne à la porte# : ça dépend à quoi tu pense.

Après quelques secondes d'attente, Neji leur ouvrit la porte.

Neji : Uchiwa, quel bon vent t'emmène ?

Sasuke : Je viens voir les filles.

Neji : Pourquoi ? Ah ! Salut Naruto.

Naruto : 'lut.

Sasuke : Bon tu nous laisse entrer ou pas ?

Neji : Ouais …

Les 3 ninjas marchaient dans un couloir puis ils arrivèrent à une petite cour intérieur.

Neji : Hinata, vous avez de la visite.

Hinata : O-oui, Sasuke ! Que vi-viens tu faire i-ici ?

Hinata était assise dans le jardin à coté de Temari et de Tenten.

Sasuke : J'ai besoin que vous transformez Naruto en fille.

Tout le monde sauf Sasuke : QUOOI !!!!!!!!!!??????????

Naruto : Je croyais que t'avais besoin de mon Sexy Meta ?!

Hinata : Naruto … en fille… #s'évanouit#

Tenten se précipita vers Hinata tout en essayant de la réanimer, Neji quant lui resta figé.

Temari : Ok.

Tout le monde sauf Sasuke et Temari : QUOOI ?!!!

Temari #prend Naruto par le col # : Viens par ici Naruto. On va te transformez. Eh !! Les filles, bougez-vous !!!

Hinata (qui s'était réveiller) : … oui …

Tenten : J'arrive !!!!!!

Les filles emmenèrent Naruto, qui gueulait précisons-le, dans une pièce de l'immense demeure. Quant aux garçons …

Neji : Je peux savoir la raison de ce … cette … faveur…

Sasule : Pour que Sakura me lâche et Ino par la même occasion.

Neji : Je te comprends … mais pourquoi Naruto ?

(réunion mini-sasuke : 39 « c'était le seul nom qui me venait à l'esprit »

31 « parce qu'il a le visage d'une fille »

30 « parce qu'il a le plus beau cul de Konoha »

Sasuke : C'était le seul nom qui me venait à l'esprit.

_Dans la chambre des filles :_

Les filles avaient saucissonnées Naruto sur une chaise pour pouvoir faire leur besogne tranquillement.

Temari : D'abord on l'épile.

Naruto : Quoi ?!

Tenten #met du scotch sur la bouche de Naruto# : Après un petit masque de beauté.

Hinata : Ano … j'ai porté des vêtements.

Temari : Merci Hinata.

Temari appliqua la cire sur les jambes et les bras de Naruto, qui tremblait de tout ses membres, et l'enleva coup sec.

Naruto # cria tellement fort qu'il défit le schotch # : AAAAAAAAaaaaaaaaah !!!!!!!!

Frisson chez Sasuke et chez Neji.

Neji : Qu … quelle torture sont-elles en train de faire subir à Naruto ?

Sasuke : Je ne sais pas … et je ne veux rien savoir …


	3. Chapter 3

**Naruto se travestit, mission : se débarrasser de Sakura**

Mika Ichiwara : Troisième chapitre !!!!!!!! Il y aurait plus de description j'espère que ça sera pas trop lourd .

Temi-chou :Alors là , je suis estomaquée de constater que Naruto est aussi chochotte que ça ! Faut dire, elles sont sadiques, y a plus simple que la cire... le rasoir ! Pov' Na-chan !

Sinon, les conseils du cerveau toujours aussi comiques !

gally51 : pauvre naruto, elle aurait pu y allé plus doucement ça fait mal la cire!

Mika Ichiwara : ben oui il ne faut pas oublier que Naruto ne s'est jamais épilé et donc n'a jamais connu cette douleur n'oublions pas que Temari est fait les bras ET les jambes d'un coup ; je les plains ….

Ai-sensei and Nade-chan : fufufu pauvre Naru-chan x))

dis, heu, y'a un truc qui m'dérange, j'ai peut etre mal compté, mais y m'semble

que dans le chap' 1, y'a deux fois il y a 110 mini-Sasuke, c'est normal ? oO

Mika Ichiwara : Il doit avoir une erreur de calcul quelque part , je vais arranger ça

Marieke5 : Sasuke n'a pas de coeur, comment peut-il laisser Naruto entre les mains de ces

furies ?

Mika Ichiwara : Telle est la question…

Maeve Fantaisie : Coucou! Argh, pauvre Naruto... Mais sacrée fanfiction, hihihi! J'adore!

Quant au fonctionnement du cerveau de Sasuke... ahahaha! Par contre, Sasuke

aura intérêt après Ã respecter sa promesse... Pauvre Naruto... Et puis, cela

m'a fait bizarre, mais j'ai l'impression que Temari a tout compris tout de

suite? Hihihi!

Gros bisous, merci de nous offrir cette sympathique histoire, et bon courage

pour la suite!

Mika Ichiwara : Merci du compliment La Temari de ma fic a un esprit très ouvert (dans le manga aussi) elle possède aussi un brin de sadisme mais qui ne l'aurais pas ?

dja-chan or nekosan : Mwahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha! C'est pas possible d'etre aussi marrant!

PTDR! Je tremble pour Naruto et prie pour le repos de son Ãme! Pf...

Mouahahahahahhahahahahahahaha! (Part dans son déire)

Mika Ichawara : Tout est possible !! Paix à l'ame !

Lady Ange Shadow : Ay ay.. les garçons ne se rendent pas compte de la douleur de l'épilation! Une

vraie torture.. On devrait tous leur faire subir ça, un jour, pour leur donner

la signification du mot "douleur"! ('y sont qu'a pas craner! Na! XD)

Bon, sérieusement (mwa? sérieuse? On aura tout vu! XD) j'ai adorer ce 2éme

chap' et attends impatiemment le 3Ã¨me!

Kissous, Shad

Mika Ichiwara : Pas faux !! Le mot « douleur » à plusieurs signification , le notre est spéciale….

la fouine manga : mouahahahahaha ! super ! il faut vite que tu mette une suite ! paske la'est

vraiment trop drole !

pynkia : phh... rigole

tro marenn!

jve voir la suite jespere que si pour biento

bon courage pour la suite

bousahh...

Mika Ichiwara : J'espère vous satisfaire avec ce chapitre !!

Notes : paroles :bla bla bla

Pensées : _bla bla bla_

Gestes : # action #

Notes de l'auteur : (nda : parole)

**Chapitre 3 :**

Après deux heures de souffrance pour Naruto et d'attente pour les autres gars, les filles sortirent.

Tenten : Nous avons le grandissime, le génialissime, le …

Neji : Abrège.

Temari : Nous avons l'honneur de vous présentez NARUKO !!

Naruto était métamorphosé, ses jambes et bras étaient épilés. Son visage ressemblait désormais à celui d'une fille (nda :si vous voyez pas où je veux en venir, imaginez le visage de Naruto version Sexy Meta.) Les filles avaient, par un grand effort, lissé les cheveux de Naruto. Ils couvraient désormais sa nuque pour finir à la fin de celle-ci. Il (ou elle), était vêtue d'un haut sans manche noir, qui laissait paraître une petite poitrine rembourré, d'une jupe orange avec des petites fentes sur les côtés. Elle lui arrivait à la moitié de la cuisse. Une grande partie de ses mollets étaient couvert de maille (comme Temari ), sans oublier l'étui de Shuriken. Ses bras étaient nus, ses mains manucuré.

En clair Naruto était devenu une VRAI FILLE !!

Les « hommes » restèrent bouche bée quant aux konoichi, elles sourirent de fierté (peut être pas Hinata).

Tenten : Alors ? Comment vous LA trouver ?

Naruto #réagit au quart de tour# : Jusqu'à nouvel ordre je suis encore un homme !!

Temari : ahh ! Tais toi, veux tu !

Aussitôt il gonfla ses joues… ce qui ne l'aida pas dans son argument qu'il était un homme. Il ressemblait plus à une fille comme ça…

Neji : _Ce n'est pas en faisant le gamin que tu vas montrer que tu es un homme._

Sasuke : Bon travail les filles.

Hinata : Me –merci.

Naruto : Ne ! Sasuke ! Je dois rester combien de temps comme ça ?!!

Sasuke : Je sais pas, jusqu'à ce que Sakura et Ino me lâche.

Tenten : Ah ! Bon courage Naruto !! Elles sont tenaces ces filles. Je pense même qu'elles vont vous espionnez tout les deux, surtout toi # pointe du doigt# NaruKO.

Naruto : Gloups !

Temari : Mais si elles sont si tenaces que ça, elles vont sûrement vérifier les archives.

Un ange passa.

Sasuke : Et merde ! J'y avais pas pensé !

Neji : T'a aussi oublié que Naruto a un comportement de « mec » et pas celui d'une fille.

(réunion mini-sasuke : … (merde la connexion a coupé !!)

Sasuke : C'est simple, on va voir Tsunade-sama pour les archives et les papiers administratifs. Quant au comportement Temari, Tenten et Hinata lui donnera les bases sur le comportement de fille. (et la lumière fut !)

Naruto : Je préfère mourir que de tout raconter à tsunade-bachan !!!!!!

Sans plus attendre Sasuke prit Naruto par le bras et l'entraîna vers le bureau de l'Hokage !

Naruto : Sasuke lâche-moi !!!

Sasuke : Si tu veux crier essaye au moins d'avoir une voix féminine , parce que là ça le fait pas avec ton apparence.

Naruto : Grr !

Sasuke et Naruto arrivèrent devant le grand bâtiment qui contenait le bureau de l'Hokage. Après avoir demandé audience (façon de dire, Sasuke a foncé tout droit sans s'arrêter) ils se dirigèrent vers le bureau de Tsunade. Sasuke toqua à la porte ( traduction : Sasuke donna un coup de poing pour signaler sa présence) .

ENTREZ !

Quand ils ouvrirent la porte ils virent un amas de feuille entassé un peu partout dans la salle . Ils s'approchèrent vers le meubles qui devait sûrement être le bureau de Tsunade, cette dernière remplissait des dossiers.

Tsunade #pose le stylo# : Ah ! Sasuke !

Le regard de la femme aux limaces fut attiré par Naruto . Elle s'avança vers « la jeune fille » avec un regard perplexe. Elle s'arrêta juste devant « elle » et le fixa plusieurs secondes.

Naruto : Arrête de me fixer comme ça la vieille !!

Tsunade # hausse les sourcils# : Cette insolence … NARUTO !

Naruto : Bingo ! T'en a mis du temps ! Tu connais beaucoup de personnes avec des traces sur le visage ? #montre les moustache#

Tsunade : Tu m'explique Sasuke ?

Après un soupir de mister Freeze , il commença son long récit de 4 minutes.

Dès qu'il eut fini, Tsunade éclata de rire sous le regard énervé de Naruto.

Tsunade : HAHAHA- trop fort HAHAHA !!

Naruto # met son pied sur le bureau et montre Tsunade du doigt # : Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôle ! Comment je vais faire pour les missions moi !!!??

Tsunade : Et bien NaruKO tu vas prendre la place de NaruTO quelque temps, je vais prévenir Kakashi.

Naruto : QUOII ??!! # marchoir qui tombe par terre#

Sasuke : Si j'ai bien compris vous êtes d'accord pour nous aider.

Tsunade : Exact ! Ah ! Attendez 2 secondes !

Tsunade sortit de son bureau puis revient avec une petite bouteille en main.

Tsunade : Tiens.

Naruto : C'est quoi ?

Tsunade : C'est une potion qui te permet d'avoir une voix de fille ainsi qu'une légère poitrine sans pour autant faire disparaître ton organe génital, ça le rétrécira juste un

peu.

Naruto : Hors de question que j'avale ça !!

Sasuke : Bois !

Sasuke prit la bouteille et fit avaler le contenu de force à Naruto.

Sasuke : Avale !

Naruto fit non de la tête.

Sasuke : Tu ne me laisses plus le choix.

Il pinça le nez de Naruto ce qui l'obligea ce dernier à avaler tout le contenu de la bouteille.

Naruto : Espèce de malade ! Ça va p-

Mais il fut coupé par l'apparition de Kakashi.

Kakashi : Yo !

Tsunade : Tu tombes bien toi !

L'Hokage lui expliqua brièvement la situation.

Kakashi : Je ne suis pas contre cette idée.

Naruto : Vous êtes tous malades ma parole !!!

Kakashi : Oh ! Naruto, ta voix est devenue plus féminine !

Réaction immédiate de Naruto, il regarda dans son tee-shirt et en effet son torse était remplacé par une petite poitrine.

Naruto : Non … ça veut dire que … Naruto junior a rétrécit !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Tsunade + Sasuke :??

Kakashi: _Il aurait put choisir un meilleur nom._ Bon ! Il fait peut être s'occuper de la paperasse !

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Une heure plus tard

Naruto : Enfin fini !

Tsunade : C'est bien la première fois que je prends autant de plaisir à remplir un dossier.

Naruto #voix basse# : Du moment que c'est pour me rabaisser…

Tsunade : QUOII ?!

Naruto : RIEN ! C'est juste que je peux pas dormir chez moi !

Sasuke : Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ?

Naruto : A **cause** de la potion de la vieille je suis **obligé** de garder cette apparence.

Tsunade : Eh bien….


	4. Chapter 4

**Naruto se travestit, mission : se débarrasser de Sakura**

Mika Ichawara : Eh bien la fic avance peu à peu, elle est sur une bonne voie.

fan003 : PTDR !

J'adore trop ta fic !

Vraiment, elle est super !!

Eh bien... Naruto dormira chez Sasuke, hein ?? C'est ça :D grand sourire !

Je suis impatente de savoir donc de lire la suite !!

Alors écrit la vite, plz :( !

la fouine manga : une suite ! vite sinon je vais defaillir !! c tro drÃ´le !! naruto euh ...

naruko va dormir oÃ¹ ? chez sasuke ?? vite faut une suite , jv pas y survivre

sinon !!

Mika Ichiwara : Eh bien j'écris aussi vite que je peux , ma pauvre main le prouve !! J'écris la plupart des chapitres en cours de Français (j'ai l'impression que la prof croit que je prend des notes ) et comme on est en vacances la cadence ralentit. Ayez pitié de moi !! Je tiens à prévenir tout de suite que je vais m'absenter quelque temps entre le 8 et le 28 janvier, je serais en vacances sans internet (monde cruel) mais je vous promet de continuer d'écrire et dès que je serais revenus je mettrais sur fanfiction.

YuYu-SaMa : Yo Mika! Super ta fic j'adore! Mdr enfin même si je l'ai déjà lu en avant

premiere ;) tu te rappelle " Mika est une élève sérieuse en Français c'est

bien!" LoL tu parle c un baratin ça! en tt cas ça restera un de nos grands

délires! Allez ciao+!( enfin en ce moment même ou j'écris je devrais te

dire Ã taleur mdr )

Mika Ichiwara : J'écris des fics et en même temps je suis le cours ! Et je ne fais jamais caper !!!!!!!! Moi je dis : Vive les cours de français !!!!!!!!!!!!

Phibriza Hellmaster : cela se voit que tu connais les dojinshis de Naruto! bon, je suis de tout coeur

avec les gars car il faut dire que j'aime pas Sakura et cela ferait du bien à

notre cher petit couple si elle s'occupait d'elle au lieu de Sasuke! je dois

dire que c'est une fic marante et bien construite donc je vais continuer à

lire!

je suis morte de rire! pauvre naruto, il n'a pas le bon rôle!pauvre sasuke et

neji, ils ont l'air traumatiser!bon je continu de lire la suite!

il est géniale ce chapitre! j'en pleure de rire! tsunade et kakashi sont

excellent dans ce chapitre et cette histoire à l'air de les amuser. J'aimerais

bien voir la tête de la sansue rose et celle de la sansue jaune (Ino et

sakura), face à naruko qui Ã l'air d'être une rivale de taille. MERCI POUR

CETTE HISTOIRE, et bon courage pour la BISOU.

Mika Ichiwara :Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi !!!

Pauvre personnage , je suis si cruel avec eux… je vais m'arrêter là !!

ce sont toujours Kakashi et Tsunade qui s'amuse dans ce genre de situation

Pynkia : toujours aussi bien

jte suis jusqu'au bous!

bizouu!! bon courage

pour la suuite!

Falyna : Trop fort !! Vraiment c'est géniale !! A chaque fois que je lis un chapitre je

suis morte de rire ! lol pauvre Naruto...

En tout cas t'inquiète pas la description ne fais pas trop lourd, surtout

n'hésite pas en mettre !

Allez a bientôt pour un nouveau chapitre (que j'espère pour bientôt d'ailleurs ) !

lulu342 : lol , trop drôle

il doit être très mignon en fille

dja-chan or nekosan : Mwahahahaha! Trop excellent! J'ai adore ce chapitre! Mwahahahahaha! ( L'auteure

jette un regard suspicieux a Dja-chan et se demande si c'est normal qu'une

personne supposee "normale" soit entrain de rire depuis deux chapitres...)

Ahem..."

En tout cas bravo! Le coup du Naruto Junior m'a acheve!

Bonne continuation!

Mika Ichiwara : Merci pour tout vos encouragement !!!!!!

Bigmistake : Trop bien cette fic! Trop marrante, je le sens mal pour le pov naruto , Ã

quand la suite? (dis bientôt stp)

Ca va pas être triste non plus les missions, entouré d'un pervers (Kakashi, le

2éme plus grand pervers de la série je l'adore) et un marshmalow rose géant

(Sakura) y vas s'en prendre plein la tête

Mika Ichiwara : loooool le pervers number one c'est Jiraya non ?

Notes : paroles :bla bla bla

Pensées : _bla bla bla_

Gestes : # action #

Notes de l'auteur : (nda : parole)

**Chapitre 4 :**

Tsunade : Eh bien, tu dormiras dans la même résidence où loge Temari (nda : Non pas chez Sasuke cette fois).Kakashi, tu partiras chercher ses affaires.

Kakashi : Même les sous vêtements ?

Tsunade regarda Naruto quelque instant puis se tourna vers Kakashi.

Tsunade : Oui et envois Tenten , Hinata et Temari achetaient des vêtements et autre pour Naruko.

Kakashi : Autre chose ?

Naruto : Oui ! Oubliez pas mes ramens, mon matériel d'entraînement … et mon pyjama.

Kakashi : En clair tout ton appart.

Naruto : Euh … oui.

Tsunade : Ne prend que le nécessaire.

Kakashi : Ok # et il disparut dans un nuage de fumée #

Tsunade : Shizune !

Shizune #sors de chez je sais où# : Oui ?

Tsunade : Fais courir la rumeur que Sasuke sort avec une jeune fille.

Shizune : Pourquoi ?

Tsunade : Ne dispute pas !

Shizune : Bien ! #puis elle partit#

Sasuke : Quant à moi j'emmène Naruto se faire "dresser" par les filles.

Naruto : Non !

Sasuke : Ne fais pas le gamin !

Sur ces paroles, l'Uchiwa prit Naruto par le col et le tira hors du bureau de Tsunade.

Tsunade #sourire sadique# : Je vais bien m'amuser.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Sasuke était désormais devant l'imposante demeure des Huyga puis quelques temps plus tard ils se retrouvèrent dans la même situation qu'auparavant, c'est-à-dire Neji et Sasuke étaient sur la terrasse et Naruto était (emprisonnée) avec les filles dans une des chambres du manoir.

Tenten : Tiens toi droite Naruko !

Naruto : C'est NaruTO !

Temari : Tu es Naruko à partir maintenant Naruto est parti en voyage !

Naruko gonfla ses joues montrant ainsi son énervement.

Tenten : Bon on reprend !

Hinata #entre# : Ano… j'ai fini d'acheter des vêtements pour Narut- euh Naruko.

Temari : Merci Hinata, comme Tenten le disais, on reprend !

Naruko (naruto : Ah non ! pas toi !!; auteur : si pour ton plus grand malheur !!) : NOOOOOOOON !!!

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Sur le terrasse :

Neji et Sasuke sirotaient un thé. Le cri de NaruKO arrivèrent jusqu'aux oreilles des 2 jeunes hommess.

Sasuke : Je n'ai rien entendu…

Neji : Changeons de sujet …

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

4 heures plus tard

La nuit était déjà très avancé, il était 22h30.

Tenten ouvrit la porte coulissante sous le regard des garçons. Temari à côté d'elle se tenait à la porte pour ne pas tomber sous le poids de la fatigue.

Temari : On a enfin fini …

Sasuke : C'était si dur que ça ?

Hinata : On … peut dire ça …

Neji : Où est-il ?

Tenten : « Où est-ELLE »

Neji : Où est Naruko ?

Temari : Dans la salle, elle est trop fatigué pour se lever.

Sasuke : Pendant que vous vous occupiez de Naruko, on a installé le nouvel appartement de Naruko avec l'aide de Kakashi. Elle sera installé dans la même résidence que Temari.

Temari #sourire sadique# : Je vais m'occuper d'elle 24/24h, 7/7j.

Naruko #à l'autre bout de la pièce # : NOOOOON !!

Temari : Arrête de te plaindre !

Naruko débarqua près des 5 ninjas à la vitesse de la lumière, laissant derrière elle (naruto :BOUHOUHOU !! Je suis un MEC !! BOUHOUHOU !!) une fumée blanche, trace de son passage.

Naruko #s'accroche au tee-shirt de Neji # : Nejii !! Mon ami !! Aide moi!!!

Temari #prend Naruko par le col# : Un peu d'honneur Naruko ! #la tire pour pouvoir la détacher de Neji#

(réunion mini-sasuke : 46 va buter Neji

1 aidez Temari

49 rien faire

4 danser la samba

Curiosité de Sasuke : Pourquoi je veux buter Neji ?

Je m'en foustisme de Sasuke : On s'en fous !!

Curiosité de Sasuke : Tu veux pas savoir toi ?

Je m'en foustisme de Sasuke : Je m'en bat les couilles

Ironie de Sasuke : T'en a toi ?

Nda : Nous allons coupé cette scène pour cause violence à la place nous allons passer une page de pub :

Colgate no justu pour un sourire éclatant ! Tester par Gai, produit conseiller par le laboratoire d'Orochimaru.

Fin de la page de pub.

Je m'en foustisme de Sasuke : J'ai gagné !!!

Curiosité de Sasuke # voix basse# # à Ironie de Sasuke# : Il en a ou pas ?

Ironie de Sasuke : ça m'étonnerai .

Curiosité de Sasuke : Il a quoi alors ?

Ironie de Sasuke : Un pénis en ménopose.

Je m'en foustisme : J'ai entendu !!!!!!!!!

Vulgarité de Sasuke : Vos gueule !! Y en a qui voudrais dormir !!!!!!!! )

Neji : Temari… tu n'as peut-être pas besoin d'aller jusqu'à la surveiller tout le temps.

Temari : Si !! Hinata, prend les nouveaux vêtement de Naruko ;Tenten, les accessoires et les livres. Naruko on y va !! (nda : Quel autorité !; Temari : Admire la pro !)

Hinata : Bi-bien.

Tenten : D'ac.

Naruko : Aidez-moi !!!!

Temari # tire Naruko# : Tais-toi et marche !!

Neji : _Le pauvre_

Sasuke suivit les 3 jeunes filles (+ Naruko) jusqu'au nouvel appartement de Naruko.

Le Bâtiment était cloisonné d'un mur pour la sécurité (nda : Un mur arrêtera pas des ninjas, enfin c'est surtout pour l'esthétique), chaque appartement était munis d'un balcon.

Temari #arrive devant la porte# :Je loge juste à côté.

Naruko : TT TT

Temari et Naruko entrèrent à l'intèrieur.

L'appartement était constitué d'un salon, d'une chambre, d'une cuisine et d'une salle de bain. Vue de l'entrée, la chambre était situé à droite du salon, la cuisine et la salle de bain à gauche, le balcon était juste en face de l'entrée. Les meubles était assez simples mais très agréable à voir, la plupart était en bois.

Naruko : Ouah …

Temari : Joli n'est ce pas ?

Naruko : C'est pas très grand mais c'est très joli.

Temari : Bon, je vais faire le ménage dans les placards de la cuisine.

Naruko #se fige# : Que veux-tu dire par « ménage » ?

Trop tard, Temari s'était précipité à l'intérieur de la cuisine et avait fermé la cuisine à double tour.

Naruko #essaye d'ouvrir la porte en tirant sur le poignet# : Temari ! Ouvre-moi cette porte !

Temari #à travers la porte# : Je l'ouvrirais seulement quand j'aurais fini ! Pas avant !

Naruko # arrête de tirer sur le poignet# : TT TT

Après quelques minutes de supplice (pour Naruko) Temari sortit de la salle avec un immense sac dans les mains.

Temari : Viens on va faire les courses.

Naruko :Hinata les a déjà fait !

Temari : Pour la bouffe idiote !

Naruko : IDIOTE TOI-MEME !

Temari #marche en direction de la porte d'entrée # : Grouille !!

… ( ce symbole veut dire que je vous dispense de tout récit inutile)

Temari # balance divers flacons ver Naruko# : Le matin tu passe ça, ça et ça sur ton visage, le soir tu passe ça, ça et ça .

Naruko  #vané# : …oui…

Temari : Un livre de reccette simple pour toi # tend un livre qui ressemblé à une bible par sa grosseur#

Naruko : Les ramens s'étaient tellement facile ! Pourquoi tu les as jeté !?

Temari : Discute pas ! Maintenant vas dormir ! Oublies pas de te rincer le visage.

Naruko #ton ironique# : Oui Maman.

C'est avec une bosse sur le crâne que Naruko partit se couchait.


	5. Chapter 5

**Naruto se travestit, mission : se débarrasser de Sakura**

Mika Ichiwara : Un autre chapitre !

fan003 : Mdr !

Quoi entre le 8 et le 28 janvier, tu seras sans internet, ouin, je pourrais pas

attendre...

Mais je te souhaite quand même bonne vacances Ã l'avance !

Sinon, il est super ce chapitre j'ai adoré !!

J'ai déjà envie de la suite :( !

Mika Ichiwara : Dsl , pour me faire pardonner quand je serais revenu je metterais 2 chapitre en même temps

Monik : Tro mdr les mini-sasuke je les adore bon ben continuation pour la sui te a++

Ciaa : J'aime bien. Pauvre Naruko... heu Naruto désolé. '

C'est bien écrit et marrant ... J'adore Temari qui donne des ordres... mdr

wa-tsukimi : tro forte ta fic!! vivement la suite!

Pour le cervo de Sasuke, j'avais déjà vu l'idée, mais c surement inspiré

d'un fanart... et voila q je me repose des kstion toute seule

En tout cas j'adore la partie de l'ironie, la curiosité et le foutisme sasukien

xD trop fort! (mode hystérique on) nia! (reçoit un coup de poing venue de nul

part).

auch --"

en tout cas, j'attend tro la suite de ta fic!

Mimoutte (manue) : allé mika allé mika allé mika

toute la kuro est avec toi

(petite parenthèse)

Moi 1:Et moi aussi

Moi 2:Bein normale t'en fais partie aussi malheureusement

Moi 3:Arrêtez vous deux

Moi 1:t'as vu ce qu'elle ma dit

Moi 2:c'est pas de ma faute si t'es une baka

Moi 1:mais arréteuh

Moi 4:laisses tombé c'est repartie

Moi 3:mais c'est la 20Â° fois aujourd'hui

(fin de la parenthèse)

Tout sa pr te dire ke je te soutiens énormément allé bizou a toi et bonne

anÃ©e

(petite parenthèse 2)

Tous les Moi :BONNE ANNE!

(fin de parenthèse 2)

Mika Ichiwara : Je vous remercie a tous !! Je m'excuse à toutes les personnes que je n'ai pas cité et qui m'ont laissez des reviews !! (si je prends beaucoup de temps à mettre les chapitres ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne serais pas encore morte, j'aurais juste un peu la flemme)

Notes : paroles :bla bla bla

Pensées : _bla bla bla_

Gestes : # action #

Notes de l'auteur : (nda : parole)

**Chapitre 5 :**

Le lendemain :

Naruko se dirigait d'un pas lent vers le point de rendez-vous. De loin il aperçut Sakura faire la potiche devant Sasuke, qui d'ailleurs s'en foutait royalement.

Sasuke : _Qu'est-ce-qu'il fait le dobe !! Il se grouille ou pas !?_

Sakura : _Naruto n'est pas encore arrivé, il faut que j'en profite_

Naruko : _essaye de sourire_ Bonjour !

Sasuke et Sakura se tournèrent et aperçurent une jeune fille, un micro (nano , vraiment minuscule) sourire apparu sur le visage de Sasuke.

Sakura : Qui es tu ?

Sasuke #marche vers Naruko# : Naruko, que fais tu ici ? #embrasse Naruko sur la JOUE #

Naruko : Je laisse Kakashi vous expliquez #voix basse# #à Sasuke# tu refais ça t'es mort.

Sakura : Vous vous connaissez ?

Sasuke : Tu as la mémoire courte Haruno, Naruko est ma petite copine.

Sakura : QUOIIII ???!!!

Kakashi #apparaît dans un nuage de fumée# : Yo les jeunes ! C'est bruyant aujourd'hui.

Sasuke : Pour une fois vous êtes presque à l'heure.

Kakashi : Aujourd'hui est un jour important . Nous accueillons la remplaçante de Naruto, qui est parti en voyage, j'ai nommé ma chère cousine Naruko.

Sakura : QUOII ??!! Comment ça se fait que Naruto soit parti ? Et pourquoi ce truc le remplace ?!

#pointe du doigt Naruko#

Naruko : Ce « truc » ,comme tu le dis si bien ,a un nom.

_Flach Back_

_Temari : Si quelqu'un t'embête, ne t'énerve pas, renvoi lui la l'ascenseur, avec de l'ironie si possible._

_Fin du flash back_

Naruko : A moins que ta mémoire soir trop petite, malabar avarié.

Sakura : C'est de moi que tu parle ?!

Naruko : Tu a deviné toute seule ? _c'est moi qui a dit ça ?!_

Sakura :Espèce de salope !!!

Naruko : Mes chastes oreilles ne peuvent supportés autant de vulgarité !

Sakura ; Tu vas voir ce que je vais faire de tes chastes oreilles #saute sur Naruko#

Kakashi#retiens Sakura# : Allons allons, ne nous disputons pas .

Sakura : C'est elle qui a commencé ! Dis le lui Sasuke-kun !!

Sasuke #prend Naruko dans ses bras collant son torse au dos de Naruko # : Pourquoi je devrais te défendre puisque que c'est toi qui l'a chercher ?

Naruko pinça discrètement la main de Sasuke qui était actuellement sur le ventre de la « jeune fille ».

Naruko #voix basse# : Me prend pas pour ta potiche non plus ! T'a 3 seconde pour te décoller de moi sinon je te donne un coup qui t'empêchera de te reproduire à tout jamais...

Sous le coup de la menace, Sasuke se décolla de Naruko. Kakashi quant à lui essayait de contenir la furie de service ( Sakura).

Kakashi : Bon les jeunes , nous avons une mission.

Naruko : De quel rang ?

Kakashi : D

Naruko : Noon !!

Aussitôt Naruko mit ses mains sur sa bouche, apparemment elle n'avait pas perdu l'habitude de se plaindre de Naruto.

Sakura : Pourquoi tu te plains ? #regard suspicieux#

(Rappel du cerveau de Naruto/ Naruko : Le cerveau de Naruto/ko fonctionne par ordre de gravité de la situation.

Pour une situation de gravité située de 1 à 8, la centrale cervicale de Naruto/ko utilise une loterie pour décider quelle partie du caractère ou de l'anatomie de Naruto/ko prendra une décision. Ex : Naruto a faim , gravité : 1, la centrale cervical fait tourné les boules.

Centrale cervical : Le numéro 10 ! Qui a le numéro 10 ?

Gourmandise : Moi ! Donc Naruto va prendre 9 bols de ramens sans mâcher.

… vous l'aurez devinez, dans cette situation c'est toujours la gourmandise qui gagne.

Donc cette situation est de niveau 3 ( c'est pas si grave que ça ?) , la loterie commence :

Centrale cervical : Le numéro 5 ! qui a le numéro 5 !

Naïveté+ intelligence : Moi !

Centrale cervical : C'est quoi ce 'bleme ?!

Auteur :eh !me regarde pas comme ça !! vous avez qu'à faire pierre – papier - ciseaux !

Naïveté+intelligence : 1, 2 et 3 !!

Naîveté : Ouais !! J'ai gagné !!

Intelligence : Pourquoi je gagne jamais !!!!!!!!!????????)

Naruko :Et bien… je croyais qu'être dans l'équipe de mon oncle allait être plus passionnant que les missions D . (naïveté : putain ! l'intelligence rend moi ce clavier !! C'est moi qui est gagné !! Mauvais joueur !!! )

Sakura : Ah…

Sasuke : _Le dobe deviendrait-il intelligent ?_

Kakashi : Ma chère cousine , cette mission ne sera pas très difficile ne t'inquiète pas. Nous allons ranger des livres.

Naruko #ironise# : Super !

Quelques minutes plus tard la Team 7 se retrouvèrent dans une bibliothèque. Le bordel régnait en maître sur cette pièce.

Naruko : … c'est pire que chez moi …

Kakashi : Rien n'est pire que chez toi Naruko.

Naruko : QUOI ?! C'est pas ma faute si je suis désordonnée et flemmarde !!

Sakura : Tout est de ta faute.

Naruko : Toi on t'a pas causé le bonbon rose !

Sakura #craque les jointures de ses doigts# : Tu me cherche on dirait !

Kakashi : On se calme ! Vous finissez cette mission après vous pouvez vous crêpez les chignons.

Naruko : Me prenez pas pour une fille.

Sakura :Mais t'en ai une !

Sasuke( à la rescousse) : Mais pas comme toi.

Silence radio

Sakura : Elle est où la différence ?

Sasuke : Toi tu est chiante, collante, lourde et j'en passe .

Naruko #prend une pile de livre# : Bon vous m'aidez ou vous entendez qu'il neige ?

Sur ces belles paroles, Sasuke et Sakura commencèrent à ranger.

Sakura : _Mais oui ! Je la tiens ma vengeance !_

Sakura repéra un livre puis s'arrangea pour le faire tomber malencontreusement sur Naruko. PAF ! Le livre était tombé juste derrière Naruko, qui d'ailleurs n'avait rien remarqué.

Sakura : _ZUT ! _#frappe la « pauvre » étagère placée à côté d'elle#

Mais ce coup n'est pas sans conséquence, en effet il enclencha une mini réaction en chaîne, à peu près comme les dominos que tombent sauf que ce n'était pas les dominos qui tombaient mais les livres. Le dernier livre tomba …

Naruko : HAA !!!

… juste devant Naruko. Qui d'ailleurs sauté au plafond au sens figuré comme au sens propre...

Naruko : #accroché à une poutre du plafond# #regarde partout# Une invasion martienne ?! Un attentat ?! Une bombe nucléaire ?! Un tsunami ?!

Sasuke :_ Idiot_

Kakashi : Non, juste la maladresse de Sakura # agite sa main devant lui montrant ainsi la non gravité de la situation (ça se dit ça ?)#

Naruko : Ah… #glisse de la poutre#. Fallait le dire plus tôt # pose ses pieds sur le sol#

Sasuke : Passons, on a fini de ranger maintenant on peut partir ?

Kakashi : Non.

Sakura : Pourquoi ?

Kakashi : Entraînement.

Naruko : Vous allez nous apprendre des nouvelles techniques ? #étoiles dans les yeux#

Kakashi : On verra (traduction : la flemme)

Naruko : C'est parti !!

Sakura : Sasuke-kun, qu'est ce que tu l'a trouve à cette fille ? Elle est aussi existée que Naruto. Alors que moi je suis douce , intelligente, gentille, atten-

Sasuke : Chiante, hypocrite, lourde, inutile, collante , tu veux la suite ou le chewing gum qui te sert de cerveau à capter le message ?

Sakura : Sasuke, pourquoi es-tu si méchant avec moi ?! #larme de crocodile ON#

Sasuke : Tu as écouté ce que je t'ai dit ?

Naruko #7 mètres plus loin# #crie dans un haut parleur sortant de je-ne-sais-où#: Grouillez-vous !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Sasuke : Pas besoin de gueulez !!!!!!!!!!... ma douce Naruko ...

Et il partit rejoindre « sa douce et tendre fiancée» et son sensei, ne remarquant pas que le bonbon rose restait en plan. Pardon je rectifie, en s'en foutant du bonbon rose qui restait en plan.

Un troupeau d'ange passa avant que notre très chère emmerdeuse préférée ne remarque que les 3 autres ninjas l'avaient laissés pour partir s'entraîner. C'est donc avec un grand « SASUKE-KUUNNNN » que le bonbon partit rejoindre les 2 hommes et « la jeune fille ».

Sakura : SASUKE-KUUUN !!!!! Attendez-moi !!!

Kakashi : Je propose une petite course jusqu'à la clairière

A peine avait-il finit sa phrase que Naruko accompagné de Sasuke partirent telle des fusées.

Kakashi : Ils sont très motivés .

Sakura : Kakashi-sensei, attendez-moi !!

Kakashi :D'ailleurs je devrais partir les rejoindre.

Sur ce, il partit rejoindre ses 2 élèves, laissant la 3e à son triste sort.

Naruko et Sasuke couraient coude à coude quand en une fraction de seconde Kakashi vint les rejoindre. Ce qui fit sursauté notre « couple ».

Naruko : AH ! Vous nous avez déjà rejoint ?!!

Kakashi : Bien sûr ce n'est qu'une petite promenade de santé pour moi

Sasuke + Naruko : _promenade ?_

Après quelques minutes de courses, nos 3 ninjas arrivèrent à destination : la clairière. Et bien sûr sans le malabar avarié.

Naruko : Puisqu'on est entre nous . SASUKE TEME !!!!!!!!!!!!!

Sasuke : Quoi ?

Naruko : Tu me prend vraiment pour ta petite copine ou quoi ?!!!!! Je t'interdit de me toucher !!!!!!!!

Kakashi : Mais Naruko, c'est comme ça. Si il te touche pas , et si vous restez distant Sakura va s'en douter.

Sasuke : Il va falloir t'y faire dobe.

Face à l'échec, Naruko reprit sa bouille boudeuse.

Kakashi : Bon ! On va s'entraîner un peu.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………..(désolé mais je sais pas trop comment se déroule un entraînement à part que Kakashi révèle son côté sadique --)

Après près de 3 heures d'entraînement, Naruko et Sasuke étaient en sueur, près à s'affaler sur le sol quand…

Sakura : Ah !! Vous voilà !!!

Naruko + Sasuke : _Oh non !! Tout mais pas elle !!!_

Sakura : Où étiez-vous ? Je vous ai cherchez partout !

Naruko + Sasuke : …

Kakashi : Bon ! L'entraînement est fini !

Sakura : Mais je ne me suis pas entraîné moi !!!

Kakashi : La petite course faisait parti de l'entraînement, on a essayé de t'attendre mais tu étais trop lente (nda : et chiante)

Sakura : Ah…

Naruko : #commence à partir# Bon je rent-

Sakura : Sasuke-kun !! Si on allait se promener ensemble !!! Rien que nous deux #rougit#

Sasuke : J'ai failli oublier que Naruko et moi devions partir au restaurant !!!

Naruko : #se retourne brusquement vers Sasuke# : Hein ?! Depuis quand !!???

Sasuke : Ne fait pas ta timide, voyons #pose sa main sur l'épaule de Naruko# #à voix basse# fait ce que je dis.

Naruko : Ah oui c'est vrai !!! Et bien allons y !_adieu mon ramens et mon temps de repos_

Sakura : _Ca ne va pas se passer comme ça !! je vais les suivre !!_

Sur ces pensées très diverse, notre couples préféré partit se baladé suivit du chewing gum collé à la fesse de Tarzan( expression piqué à mon amie Naru)


	6. Chapter 6

**Naruto se travestit, mission : se débarrasser de Sakura**

Mika Ichiwara : ENFIN un news chapitre après siiiiiiiiiiiiiii longtemps !!!!!!!!!!!!!! Je sais j'ai pris **beaucoup** de temps mais c'est ainsi. uu explication : dès le début de l'année 2007 2 nouvelles fics sont venues s'imposer dans mon programme d'écriture, j'ai du donc remplacer l'écriture de « Naruto se travestit » en cours de français(j'écoute jamais en cours j'écris des fics , techniquement je fais du français c'est l'essentiel !!!) par les autres fics. Pourquoi ? parce que j'ai eu la _**génialissime **_idée (ironie) d'introduire des personnes réels dans ces fics **dont **ma voisine en français (dont je tairais le nom). Et bien sûr, conséquence s'en suit (ça se dit ?) je ne _**pouvais**_ pas arrêter d'écrire les fics … du moins si je tenais à ma vie …

Et bien voilà les raisons de mon **long** break !!!

P.S. : Je suis ouverte à tout délire se rapportant à la fic, ça m'aiderait **énormément** en cette période de pénuries .

Notes : paroles :bla bla bla

Pensées : _bla bla bla_

Gestes : # action #

Notes de l'auteur : (nda : parole)

**Chapitre 6 :**

Donc comme je le disais, le bonbon rose décida de suivre nos tourtereaux.

Elle le faisait très bien … mais pas discrètement : elle était aussi silencieuse d'un éléphant dans un magasin de porcelaine … aussi bien caché qu'un hippopotame derrière un lampadaire …

**BAM !! **(je suis pas très forte pour les bruitages)

Elle venait de faire tomber une poubelle…

Re **BAM !!! **

Elle venait de faire tomber les planches derrière lesquelles elle s'était cachée … elle eut l'intelligence de partir se cacher derrière un lampadaire de 5 cm de largeur…

Un enfant passant par là avec sa mère la remarqua :

Enfant : Maman pourquoi la fille se cache derrière le poteau ? #montre du doigt Sakura#

Maman : ne cherche pas à savoir mon chéri, il ne vaut mieux pas trop s'approcher d'elle. # éloigne l'enfant de Sakura#

Et ça se prétend être un ninja …

Bien revenons à nos ninjas !! Bien que la description de l'opération filage de Sakura soit **PA-SSION-NANTE **nous devons reprendre le fil de l'histoire !!

Humhum ! (le narrateur reprend le script de départ) Naruko et Sasuke marchaient main dans la main.

Sasuke : _Si elle veut nous espionner elle pourrait le faire correctement …_

Naruko : _Elle pense nous suivre combien de temps ?_ Où allons nous Sasuke**- KUN** ?

Sasuke : _Gloups ! _Je ne sais pas, c'est comme tu veux **Mon Ange**.

Naruko : _mon ange ?!!_ Et si on allait dans un endroit tranquille, **Mon Amour** ?

Sasuke : _mon amour ?!! _Oui, comme ça je pourrais mieux admiré ta beauté **Ma Déesse**.

Naruko : _Ma déesse ?!! c'est quoi ce surnom pourri ?!!!!!!!!!!! _Comme tu veux **mon petit chou à la crème** !!_Aha ! tu peux plus rien dire Hein !_

Sasuke : _D'où il sort ça ?!! _Allons-y.

(narrateur #à l'auteur# : c'est quoi ces surnoms bidons à deux balles ?

Auteur : -- essaye de faire mieux toi !! je te préviens que j'étais en cours de français et que c'est pas mon genre de truc. Et puis ne dit-on pas que l'amour oblige les gens à dire des choses étranges et parfois bidons ? excusez moi les amoureux !!!)

Sakura : _Pourquoi il ne me donnes pas de surnoms ?!! Qu'est ce qu'elle a plus que moi ?!! _

Après ce bref dialogue d'amoureux assez particuliers, ils partirent dans un endroit qu'ils disaient tranquille. Sur leur route ils croisèrent Shikamaru.

Naruko :_Mince il va me reconnaître !_

Shikamaru : Mais qu'est ce que …

Naruko : #prend les mains de Shikamaru dans les siennes, s'approche de lui# Shikamaru-kun ça faisait si longtemps ! #à voix basse# sans commentaire, si tu dis quelque chose t'es mort ,joue la comédie !

Shikamaru : Oui … bon je vous laisse … _dans quelle emmerde il s'est encore mis ?!_

…………………………………………..

Sur la colline Sasuke et Naruko étaient assis côte à côte, ils semblaient heureux … de dos mais la réalité était tout autre, on pouvait voir des signes de fatigue et de colère sur leur visage … le bonbon était caché derrière un arbre juste derrière eux.

Sakura : _c'est pas vrai !!!TT_

Naruko : et si on rentrait ?

Sasuke : Oui … je suis un peu fatigué …

Sakura : _j'ai ma chance !_ #sort de sa cachette# Sasuke-kun !! Quel heureux hasard ! Que dis-tu de venir te promener avec moi ?

Sasuke : _Elle commence sérieusement à me les casser !_

_Ironie : je t'ai déjà dis que t'en avais PAS !_

_Colère#frappe l'ironie# ta gueule !!_

Sasuke : Désolé mais comme Naruko vient dormir à la maison, je ne peux pas perdre de mon temps avec toi.

Naruko : _QUOI ?!_ Oui … désolé sakura. Allons-y.

Et ils partirent laissant le bonbon surgelé, figé …

Sasuke : On passe chez toi prendre tes affaires et on va chez moi.

Naruko : j'ai pas envie d'aller chez toi …

Sasuke : #regard assassin de la mort que tue#

Naruko : Finalement oui.

…………………

Une fois à l'appart de Naruko, Sasuke fut étonné par la propreté de l'habitat de Naruko.

Naruko : Quoi ?

Sasuke :je pensais que ton appartement serait plus … attends je cherche le mot le plus approprié pour toi … #fait mine de réfléchir#

Naruko : Sale ?

Sasuke : Voilà !

Naruko : J'allais pas vivre dans une poubelle non plus.

Sasuke : … _je lui réponds sincèrement ou pas ?_

Naruko : Au fait …

Une magnifique veine apparu sur la temps de Naruko.

Naruko : Pourquoi tu a fait une excuse bidon ? et pourquoi je suis dedans !?

Sasuke : c'était la solution …

Flash back:

Réunion mini-sasuke :

9 s'enfuir comme un con.

11 ignorer

25 la buter

15 inventer une excuse

40 inventer une excuse impliquant Naruto.

Fin flash back

Sasuke : Parce que …

Cette réplique ô combien explicative fit grossir la veine de Naruko.

Naruko :Putain t'a chiant ! Tu ne peux pas donner des réponses claires !?

Sasuke : …

Le silence de Sasuke provoqua la lassitude chez Naruko : Autant parler à un mur.

Naruko : comme c'est inutile de te parler , je vais préparer mon sac. Je plains le fille que tu aimeras. #soupir et par dans sa chambre#

Sasuke : #murmure# qui te dis que c'est une fille ?

… 10 minutes s'écroulèrent …

Naruko sortit de sa chambre munit d'un sac rempli de chose diverse.

Sasuke, voyant la taille du sac, s'étonna.

Sasuke : tu ne reste chez moi qu'une nuit …

Naruko : Heureusement d'ailleurs ! Mais Monsieur a peut être oublier que je dois enlever tout ça ?! #montre son maquillage #

Sasuke : c'est dur d'être une fille …

Naruko : A cause de qui ?! # regard accusateur#

Sasuke : #ignore le regard, déjà à la porte d'entrée# tu viens ?

Naruko :GRR !

Et ils partirent vers l'appart de l'Uchiwa. Ils marchaient dans les rues lumineuses de Konoha. D'après les personnes qui travaillaient en construisant des stand, une petite fête allé être organisée. Avec toutes ces missions et leur péripétie provoqué par un plan plus que douteux, ils n'avaient pas remarqué l'agitation que causait l'organisation de la « Kermesse ». Naruko et Sasuke n'ont jamais aimé les kermesses. Il n'y avait jamais personne pour les accompagner, personne avec qui s'amuser … être seul dans cet océan de bonheur, rien de tel pour ouvrir une vieille blessure pour ainsi mieux l'agrandir. Ils préféraient rester seuls loin de cette agitation, c'était mieux pour eux.

Mais peut être que cette année ce ne sera pas le cas.

La main de Sasuke vint rejoindre celle de Naruko, cette dernière ne réagit pas, trop absorbé par ses souvenirs…

Naruko : #soupir#

Sasuke : Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

Naruko remarquant enfin dans quelle situation elle/ il était retira instantanément sa main de celle de Sasuke et bondit à plus de 2 mètres de Sasuke.

Sasuke : Qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive ?

Naruko : R-rien

Sasuke fronça les sourcils, il aurait mieux fait de se taire et gardait la main de Naruko dans la sienne jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent chez lui.

Sasuke : _coupure de connexion reconnexion eh !!!! mais qu'est ce que je suis en train de penser !? je dois me calmer ! Contre un poteau ? non c'est trop louche ! _Allons-y.

Ils reprirent leur marches, Naruko évitait tout contact avec Sasuke.

De loin, ils voyèrent une tête blonde, ils déglutirent mais ils ne pouvaient pas s'enfuir sans paraître suspect.

Sasuke : #chuchote à Naruko# : joue la comédie.

Naruko : Mouis ….

Sasuke : Ah ! Ino, bonsoir.

Ino : Bonsoir Sasuke, le fait d'avoir une petite amie te rend sociable ?

Naruko : Bonsoir je suis Naruko et vous êtes Ino c'est pas cela ?

Ino : oui … ainsi que la future petite amie de Shikamaru !!

Naruko : OO _Non c'est pas vrai ! j'aurais jamais cru ça ! on parle bien du même Shikamaru ? LE ninja le plus paresseux de tout le pays ?_

Sasuke : _Une de moins …_

Ino : d'ailleurs … #regard Naruko d'une manière dure et jalouse# apparemment tu le connais, je t'ai vu lui parler.

Naruko : Euh … oui, c'est une vieille connaissance et il me semble que tu es dans son équipe non ?

Ino : oui ! mais shikamaru est aveugle !! … Naruko !! #s'approche de Naruko#

Naruko : Oui ? _j'ai un mauvais pressentiment …_

Ino : tu peux m'aider à faire comprendre mes sentiments à Shikamaru ?

Naruko : Euh …

Naruko tourna sa tête vers Sasuke et le regarda d'un air suppliant. Ce n'était vraiment pas son genre de pousser les gens des les bras des autres, surtout les amis aussi chiant soient ils.

Sasuke #soupir# : Désolé (pas le moindre du monde) mais Naruko n'a pas le temps de s'occuper de ta vie amoureuse. Naruko allons y.

Naruko : Désolé Ino _Eh ! il pourrait au moins m'attendre !!_

Ino : Ah … je comprends … au revoir …

Et elle traça. Nos « tourtereaux » continuèrent leur route. Quand Ino ne fut plus à porter de vue, Naruko prit la parole.

Naruko : Tu aurais pu être plus gentil avec Ino. Elle n'est plus comme Sakura…

Sasuke : Tu aurais préférer l'aider à séduire Shikamaru ?

Naruko : Non … _autant essayer d'apprendre à danser la gambada à un légume_ mais …

Sasuke : Mais ?

Naruko : …_ merci dobe … et pense pas que je te le dirais en face, alors là tu peux rêver !!! _Rien ! #commence à courir vers l'appart de Sasuke# Dépêche-toi !!!!!!!!

Sasuke resta quelque instant immobile, fourra ses mains dans ses poches et rejoint Naruko.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Naruko entra dans le GRAND appartement de l'Uchiwa.

Naruko : OO c'est grand !

Sasuke : C'est rangé pas comme chez toi.

Naruko : Qu'est ce que tu insinues ?!

Sasuke : J'insinue que tu vivais dans une poubelle. Ne me contredit pas, puisque c'est vrai.

Naruko : C'est totalement f- ! #réfléchis# _c'est vrai que sous un certain angle …_

Sasuke : C'est totalement quoi ?

Naruko : C'est totalement … favorable à ma paresse !!

Sasuke : …

L'appart d'Uchiwa était composé d'une cuisine, d'une salle de bain et d'une GRANDE chambre, apparemment on avait abattu un mur pour agrandir la chambre.

Naruko : Pourquoi tu as abattu ce mur ?

Sasuke : Je n'avais pas besoin de salon, il ne me servait à rien, je n'accueille personne chez moi, j'ai préféré agrandir ma chambre.

Naruko : Tiens ! Tu as aussi un balcon ! #se précipite vers le dit balcon# en plus t'as une vue sur la montagne des Hokage !! C'est pas juste !!

Sasuke : Gamine.

………..information en cours de transfert ………….

…………….réception de l'information en cours ………….

……………….réception de l'information réussi ………………

………………….traitement en cours ……………………………….

…………………………50...90... téléchargement réussi ……

Naruko : Je suis pas une fille !!!

Sasuke : Ah c'est bon je me suis trompé ! Pas la peine de faire un drame. _2 heures plus tard …_

Naruko : Mais C'EST un drame ! Il faut vite qu'on finisse cette comédie ! Bientôt tu vas me prendre vraiment pour ta petite amie ! Après tu va croire qu'on est marié !! Et …

Pendant que Naruto/ko partait dans son délire, Sasuke se dirigeait vers la cuisine préparait le dîner pour deux . Quand Sasuke revient avec le repas, Naruto était encore dans son délire …

Naruko : C'est horrible !! _Horrible_ !! **Horrible** !Horrriiiiiiiiiiiiible !!!!!!!!!

Sasuke : Le dîner est servi.

Naruko : Eh ? Ah ! J'arrive !

Sasuke : Ventre sur pattes.

Naruko : Je suis un bon vivant nuance !!

Sasuke : si tu veux.

Ils mangèrent dans un silence pesant.

Naruko :Il faut faire un plan pour se débarrasser de Sakura.

Sasuke : Tu as failli dire quelque chose d'intelligent. Mais Sakura est une vraie sangsue, on ne pourra pas se débarrasser d'elle d'un coup, il faut jouer sur la durée .

Naruko : Je suis sur que Shikamaru trouvera un plan pour nous aider.

Sasuke : Il faut déjà qu'il veuille nous aider.

Naruko : On ira lui demander demain !

Sasuke : Si tu veux.

Naruko : Tu comptes me répéter cette phrase combien de fois ?

Sasuke : …

Naruko soupira devant le manque de réponse de Sasuke. Il a repris son mutisme …

Ils débarrassèrent la table.

Naruko : Au fait je dors où ?

Sasuke stoppa son geste, qui était de ranger les assiettes dans le lave vaisselle… puis reprit.

Sasuke : Dans mon lit.

Naruko : Et toi tu dors où ?

Sasuke : Dans mon lit #ferme la machine#

Naruko : …on va être dans le même … lit ? … tous les deux ?

Sasuke : #enclenche la machine# oui.

…………………………..

Naruko : QUOI ?!!!

Sasuke : Tu préfères dormir par terre ?

(réunion mini-naruto : #prend une boule# …

Mini-naruto : le Numéro 6 !! qui a le numéro 6 ?

Paresse : Moi !!!!Donc faîtes pas chier, je veux dormir donc il va dormir dans un lit point barre !!!!!!!!!!)

Naruko : …non …

Heureusement que le lit était un lit à deux places …


	7. Chapter 7

Naruto se travestit chapitre 7

Désolé du looooooong retard ^^" j'ai vraiment honte ...

Mais bon ... il y a quelques temps quelqu'un m'a proposé de reprendre ma fic et comme j'étais en carence d'inspiration j'ai accpeté mais je n'ai ,plus de nouvelle de cette personne donc pour vous éviter une autre décennie d'attente je vous propose une fin qui est avouons le, bâclé.

Notes : paroles :bla bla bla

Pensées : _bla bla bla_

Gestes : # action #

Notes de l'auteur : (nda : parole)

**Chapitre 7:**

Plus tard dans le soirée, Sasuke sortit de la salle de bain après avoir laisser Naruto prendre le sien, il faut savoir être galant ...

Une fois arrivé à sa chambre, Sasuke se figea au seuil de sa porte.

Sasuke: Naruto ... que fais tu?

Naruto: ça ne se voit pas? Je dresse un barrage sur ton lit!

Sasuke: En entassant tous les coussins présent dans mon appartement?

Naruto: Mais non! avec du béton! bien sûr avec des coussins!!

Sasuke: ...

Naruto: Bon ce n'est pas que ce DIALOGUE me passionne mais j'ai sommeil! Je prends ce côté du lit #désigne le côté droit du lit# et toi l'autre. Bonne nuit! Éteint la lumière ! # remonte de la couette jusqu'au nez#

Sasuke: C'est si gentiment demandé ...

Après avoir éteint la lumière, Sasuke se glissa sous la couette à côté de Naruto qui dormait déjà.

Ce qui ne fut pas le cas de Sasuke. Il ne trouvait pas le sommeil, il se posait trop de questions pour ça. Qu'attendait-il réellement de Naruto? Un prétexte pour se sauver de Sakura? une aide? un ami? un frère? ou plus?

Sans un bruit, il se débarrassa du "barrage"construit par Naruto et observa le visage endormi de son coéquipier posant la tête dans sa main, son corps à demi allongé.

Sasuke: _Il ne ressemble vraiment pas à une fille ... comment a-t-il pu tromper aussi facilement les autres ninjas? Il n'aurait pas pu me tromper, je pourrais le reconnaître même si il est en sexy meta... On se connaît trop... peut être plus que n'importe qui... et si..._

Et si on se laissait une autre chance Naruto? ...

Cette phrase n'était qu'un murmure ... à peine plus audible que la brise du soir, à peine plus audible que le soupir de Sasuke. Hésitant, il se pencha lentement sur Naruto et tendrement, il embrassa Naruto en priant que celui ci ne se réveille pas pour le foutre son poing dans le figure comme il le disait si bien.

Puis dans un dernier soupir, Sasuke se recoucha en espérant que le sommeil l'emporte.

Mais si les deux coéquipiers ne s'étaient pas tourné le dos, Sasuke aurait vu que Naruto avait entrouvert les yeux et avait posé sa main là où les lèvres de Sasuke étaient quelques temps plus tôt.

Naruto: #murmure# Baka ...

___________________________________________________________________________________

Le soleil se leva progressivement emmenant avec lui un nouvel jour, une nouvelle page de l'histoire. Ses rayons virent caresser la ville de Konoha et réveillaient les oiseaux pour qu'ils puissent réveiller les habitants grâce à leur chant.

Mais aujourd'hui plus qu'un autre jour, le soleil était heureux car à travers la fenêtre de Sasuke Uchiwa, il pouvait voir deux personnes enlacé et qui s'étaient rapproché dans leur sommeil.

Sasuke tenait Naruto dans ses bras, comme si il tentait de le protéger . Naruto quant à lui s'était blottit dans les bras de son coéquipier. Ils dormaient paisiblement...

Malheureusement, l'homme inventa un instrument de torture plus communément appelé "réveil". Mais Sasuke étant un ninja, il écrasa sans remords le réveil récemment acheté.

Sasuke: Foutu réveil ...

Naruto: Faut que se lève?

Sasuke: Malheureusement ... _Minute! Je tiens Naruto dans mes bras + il est réveillé+ je suis encore en vie= pas normal ou il n'est pas encore réveillé = je peux encore me sauver!_

(Réunion mini-sasuke:

49% Excuse toi ... TOUT DE SUITE

41% Profite et viole le

10% Fuis!)

Sasuke: # s'écarte brusquement# Dé-désolé ... je-

Naruto: pas grave # sort doucement du lit, attrape son sac et part dans la salle de bain#

Sasuke: _Pas grave? peut être qu'il ... non, il est encore endormi ... ça doit être ça, forcément._

Nos deux ninjas une fois lavés, habillés, nourris et maquillé (pour Naruto bien sûr) se dirigèrent vers la demeure de la paresse c'est à dire la maison de Shikamaru.

Le trajet se firent dans un silence inhabituel ...

Kakashi: YO! ... Ben les jeunes, qu'est ce qu'il y a?

En effet, l'apparition surprise de Kakashi les avaient surpris (d'où le nom "apparition surprise") et réflexe de ninjas oblige, Naruto et Sasuke avaient mi une distance de sécurité entre l'intrus et eux et avaient adopté une posture de de combat, toutes armes sortis .

Naruto: Ce qu'il y a ce que vous POUVEZ PAS apparaître comme tout le monde?!

Kakashi: Bien sûr que non! Sinon je ne serais plus Kakashi.

Sasuke: c'est vrai qu'entre Kakashi et Kakashi , il y a une énorme différence...

Kakashi: c'est le logique non?

Seul un silence éloquent lui répondit.

Kakashi: Bon sinon, l'Hokage veut vous voir , je vous attends là-bas!

Et il disparut dans un nuage de fumée.

Après avoir longuement fusillé du regard l'endroit où était leur sensei, les 2 shinobis se dirigèrent vers le bureau de Tsunade (et si on passait pas la fenêtre? non? non ...).

Naruto étant Naruto, il arriva dans le bureau de Tsunade avec fracas et perte (de la porte bien évidemment).

Naruto: Bonjour Baa-chan!!

Tsunade: NARU ... KO!!

Sasuke: Bonjour...

Naruto: Il y a plus de papier qu'avant dans cette salle... # regarde autour de lui# d'ailleurs je pense que cette pile ne va pas tarder à s'écrouler ... # montre une pile ayant un équilibre précoce sur le bureau de Tsunade#

Tsunade: Sans commentaire! C'est votre faute tout ça !# haussement de sourcil uchiwaien de Sasuke# Tout à fait! Les anciens ont décidés de faire le ménage dans les archives pour je ne sais quelle raison et ils ont trouvé le papier falsifier en rapport avec l'identité de Naruko.

Je suis désolé pour vous,_ et pour moi ... je m'amusait bien moi..., _mais Naruko doit disparaît et Naruto doit revenir ... et ça doit être fait , je dirais ... **TOUT DE SUITE!!!!!!!!**

Naruto: J'imagine qu'on a pas le choix ...

Tsunade: tu imagines bien!! Kakashi est sûrement en train d'emmener Temari, Tenten et Hinata pour te débarrasser de tout ton déguisement et de ramener tes affaires à ton appartement. # murmure# j'espère qu'il ne s'est pas arrêté pour acheter le nouveau Icha icha paradise ...

Kakashi: Ne vous inquiétez pas pour ça, je l'ai déjà acheté ^^

Temari: # pousse Kakashi# Naruko!! C'est horrible, on va devoir détruire notre chef d'oeuvre !!

Naruto: ah ...

Temari: # fait craquer ses doigts# j'ai dit: "C'est horrible, on va devoir détruire notre chef d'oeuvre !!"

Naruto :# recule légèrement# aAhh, c'est vraiment ... dommage ! quel gâchis !!

Sasuke: ...

Tsunade: Dépêchez vous si vous ne voulez pas rencontrez le mur !

Temari: Ok ! # attrape Naruto par son col et le traîne dans la salle adjacente au bureau de Tsunade# # murmure à Tenten et à Hinata# qu'est ce qu'elle a? elle est vraiment sur les nerfs votre Hokage!

Tenten: # murmure à Temariet à Hinata# j'ai entendu dire qu'il n'y avait plus de Saké dans tout Konoha, ça doit être pour ça ...

Temari: Ah ...

Une journée et un "aie! c'étaient mes yeux!!" "c'étaient!" plus tard, Naruto réapparut avec son éternelle combinaison orange dans le bureau accompagné des 3 kuroichis.

Naruto: Enfin fini!!!

Sasuke: _... oui, fini ..._

Kakashi: Vous avez pris du temps, j'ai même eu le temps de finir le premier chapitre.

Tenten: Vous avez pris une journée pour lire le premier chapitre?!

Kakashi: Icha Icha paradise se déguste jeune fille ^^

Tenten: Mais oui bien sûr ...

Hinata: I-Il se fait tard, et si o-on rentrait?

Temari: Bonne idée Hinata, je suis exténué!!

Naruto: Et moi je meurs de faim!!!!

Tenten: Pour changer!

Naruto: mais euh!!

Temari: très éloquent... bon let's go girls! Au revoir les vieux # s'enfuit suivi de Tenten et de Hinata#

Tsunade: TEMARI!!!

Kakashi: laissez faire Hokage-san, c'est la jeunesse.

Tsunade: Tu devrais faire attention, tu deviens comme gai.

A cette phrase, Kakashi eut un frisson.

Naruto: Bon moi aussi je vais y aller!

À peine sa phrase terminé qu'il se précipita vers la porte sous le regard attristé de Sasuke. Mais alors qu'il avait disparu du champ de vision de Sasuke, Naruto réapparut le sourire aux lèvres.

Naruto: Ben Sasuke qu'est ce que tu attends? que la neige tombe? Si tu ne bouge pas, je vais manger sans toi!

Sasuke regarda Naruto, les yeux exorbités, puis mettant les mains dans ses poches et baissant sa tête pour cacher le sourire naissant, il se dirigea vers Naruto.

Une fois Sasuke arrivé à la hauteur de Naruto, ce dernier le pointa du doigt.

Naruto: Je nous laisse UNE chance (avec le joker), tu n'a pas intérêt à faire n'importe quoi, compris?

Sasuke haussa les sourcils puis pencha sa tête sur le côté et offrit le sourire le plus attendri qu'un Uchiwa pouvait offrir.

Sasuke: Reçu 5 sur 5. Mais promets moi que TOI, tu ne feras pas n'importe quoi?

Naruto: Promis! Tu me connais!! ... et puis je crois que je t'aime.

Dire que Sasuke était heureux est un pur euphémisme ...

Sasuke: ... Moi aussi.

C'est main dans la main, épaule contre épaule que Sasuke et Naruto quitta la tour des Hokages sous le regards attendris du soleil qui se dit qu'il était peut être temps de se coucher ...

**FIN**

_______________________________________________________________________________________________

Et voilà! J'espère que cette fin vous plaira! Et encore désolé pour l'attente ^^

Merci à toutes les reviewers et à ceux qui m'ont lu.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________

Dans le bureau de Tsunade:

Tsunade: ... et nous?


End file.
